


Night Exchange

by lestroischatsblonds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestroischatsblonds/pseuds/lestroischatsblonds
Summary: Hinata asks a midnight question. Yamaguchi finds his own answer surprising.





	

“Tsukishima lets Lev call him ‘Tsukki’.”

It was a question. 

Yamaguchi rolled onto his side to look at Hinata, who was star-fished out (as much as possible) on the side of their bed closest to the window. The white light from the full moon poured into the room, illuminating the little ginger. Yamaguchi could see Hinata’s detail in the light; the gold of his hair, the rise and fall of his small chest. Kageyama and the aforementioned Tsukishima were curled up between them. 

The four boys had gotten together at Yamaguchi’s house after practice that day for a sleepover, to celebrate the blessed long weekend before them (Tsukishima wouldn’t hang out with Hinata and Kageyama willingly unless Tadashi gave him a reason). They had eaten bad food, watched movies, and played board games long into the early morning. Kageyama had fallen asleep first, curled up like a child. The only reason the boys noticed was because their black-haired friend had attempted to snuggle up to Tsukishima in his sleep. 

Yamaguchi pushed the bad memory from his mind. 

Tsukishima fell asleep next, growing less snarky and more content, slowly drifting out of the conversation as exhaustion pulled him into a gentle dream. Yamaguchi and Hinata had stayed awake for a lot longer, murmuring across their snoring companions. Now, the chatter had lulled into warm, sleepy thoughts, the two boys slowly being consumed by the stars. Tadashi’s digital clock pulsed the time in an ethereal powder blue colour. It was 3:12 AM. A lonely car drove past, and Yamaguchi realised he hadn’t replied. Hinata was facing the ceiling, on his back, but he tilted his head to look at Yamaguchi.

“So?” said the freckled boy, tucking his hands under his head like a pillow. “So do Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san.” 

“No, but Tsukishima lets Lev call him Tsukki.” Hinata’s eyes flashed the same way they did before he did something either miraculous or stupid, like taking Karasuno to an impossible victory or swallowing 7 meat buns at once. 

Tadashi’s nose crinkled. He knew Hinata was asking more than just about Tsukki and Lev’s unusual friendship. It was less of, Lev’s kinda weird to be hanging out with and more of, Tsukishima has grown, and I mean more than just up. 

“What are you asking? Am I jealous?” The stare remained fixed on Yamaguchi, although its impact was lessened by sleepily drooping eyelids. 

Yamaguchi rolled back over, mimicking Hinata’s sprawl, pulling one leg into the air to stare at his toes. They felt obnoxiously far away, evoking that dissociative feeling that makes one study their hands and whisper unintelligently, “Have you ever really looked at your hands? Like, really?”

He sighed.

“Yes and no, I guess. I mean, I’ve always had him to myself, so it is strange; especially to see a side of him that actually has friends that he likes.” He said this in a whisper, but it still felt possessive. “But I have you guys. I have the team and class friends. I have friends other than him. Why can’t he have the same?”

The sigh came again, a little more frustrated. “Tsukki will always be my best friend, but honestly, I’m really glad he’s starting to open up. As much as I want him all to myself I want him to have friends even more than that because… ” Hinata stirred and the ceiling fan spun a little. Yamaguchi shifted his gaze to Tsukki, who had one arm under his head and the other pressed forcefully against his body, as though subconsciously keeping as far away from Kageyama as possible, who was squished beside him on the double bed (which was double and not family sized, Tsukki had complained earlier, we can’t all fit in one bed), snoring happily. Yamaguchi smiled wearily back at Hinata. He didn’t have to finish the sentence. It felt finished and more importantly his throat was closing up, begging him to shut his mouth and eyes and follow Tsukki and Kageyama to where they walked in dreamland. 

Shoyou’s voice was crackly from drowsiness. “Can I call him Tsukki?” 

Yamaguchi made a sound that meant, I’d laugh if I had the energy. “He’d kill you.” 

Hinata watched the fan on the roof twirl with the breeze. Yamaguchi’s lovely big window lay open and the wind blew through the whole room, filling it with cool air. The golden-haired boy replied, but when he looked over at his friend he realised his words fell on sleeping ears. Hinata smiled and studied each of the three boys’ faces (he whispered ‘Tsukki’ when he glanced at the blond and giggled) until his breathing matched with theirs and he fell into a warm sleep, surrounded by friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Really hope you enjoyed! If so, leave a kudos or a review!! Thanks very much <3
> 
> Set sometime in their second year. 
> 
> I had gotten the idea due to the strange fact that Tsukki seems to genuinely like Lev, based on their interactions during camp.


End file.
